


Perfect

by Bullet_Sangwich



Series: Kissed You Goodnight [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Korra go on a really special date. However, when both parties ask for advice from Mako and Asami, things go slightly haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“Woohoo! Going on a date! Yes!”

Bolin was really excited to take Korra on this date. He arranged everything perfectly, and Asami even helped him decide on the perfect location- tonight there was going to be a fireworks festival coming from Avatar Aang Memorial Island so she helped him find the perfect spot on the beach. He was off to get picnic supplies when he heard a small squeak come from behind him. “Come on Pabu, we are going to make this date perfect!”

* * *

Korra couldn’t wait for this date. She ran to Asami’s room asking for any and all advice she could give. “Korra, what do you need to know? I’ll try and answer your questions as best as I can, okay?”

“Okay Asami. But first, can you help me get ready? I know Bolin likes my normal get-up, but I really want to dazzle him tonight. I’m just not sure I have anything that can do that.” Asami giggled slightly at Korra’s inexperience. “Of course. I might have something I can give you.” She looked in all her drawers and her closet before turning back to Korra with a look of disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I have… Wait! I got it!”

She ran over to one of her chests that she brought from her estate over to Air Temple Island. She pulled out a long, elegant emerald green dress. The dress was truly stunning- it had fabric streaming from the sweetheart bust line that was meant to be tied behind the neck, the right side of the dress was slightly scrunched to raise up the bottom so that it could drape gracefully down her left side. She tried it on and even Asami was stunned. “Are you sure this is the right color? Does he even like this color?”

“Korra. For one, he loves you. I don’t think he’ll mind the color. Second, he’s an earthbender! I’m pretty sure he likes the color green.”

“Sorry for panicking. I just feel like tonight is going to be really special for both of us.. I really love him and I don’t want anything to go wrong. This date needs to be absolutely…”

“Perfect?” Asami asked, starting on Korra’s hair. “Yeah. Perfect.” said Korra, finally starting to relax.

* * *

Bolin got back to his room after a long day of preparation. All of his excitement started to wear him down and he wanted to rest for a little bit before the date. Mako was laying on his bed reading when Bolin entered the room. “Hey Bo, how are you doing? I hear you’ve got a special date going on tonight.” Mako sometimes loved to tease Bolin about Korra, but he knew that he was trying really hard at this. “Yeah, I’m really excited. I think that this one is going to be unforgettable.” Mako was confused at the usage of that word. “Unforgettable? Bolin, what have you got planned?” Bolin couldn’t hide his enthusiasm anymore.

“Asami found out that a fireworks festival is happening tonight and all the fireworks are coming off of Avatar Aang Memorial Island. We are going to have a picnic on the beach and watch the fireworks. It’s going to be incredible.”

“Wow, Bolin, I don’t think you have ever put any effort into anything in the history of ever.” Mako said.

“You obviously haven’t taken the time to watch me wash Pabu then, have you?” Bolin remarked. He just wanted to add a smidge of comic relief because he was panicking a little bit on the inside. “Bolin, you’re trying to be funny. We both know that’s your defense mechanism. What’s wrong? I’m sure I can give you some advice.” Bolin shrugged his shoulders. He had some experience with the probending fangirls, but very little. He at least knew how to compose himself on the date and not look like a complete fool. But this is completely different. This isn’t any fangirl; it’s Korra. Maybe a little advice wouldn’t hurt? “Okay Mako. How should I go about this date?”

“Alright. What are you wearing?” “I have no idea. I was thinking maybe I should look kinda nice for Korra since it’s going to be so special and-” Mako held up his hand at Bolin, signaling him to stop. “No, no, no.” said Mako. “You’re going to be laying on the beach. You don’t want your clothes to be all dirty and stuff. Just go casual. But wear something that will compliment her! Her favorite color is blue, so wear blue. It’ll look great.” Bolin was sure that this advice was going to serve him well and without any hesitation he gathered up those clothes and got himself ready.

* * *

Korra was totally ready. Asami even managed to get makeup on the Avatar, but it took some wrestling. She also managed to get Korra’s nails painted and her long, dark brown hair curled in downward spirals running down her back. She was a thing of beauty. “Prepare to be dazzled, Bolin.” Asami sat down, exhausted from the work she just put herself through. “You look great Korra. You are going to have an amazing time on your date. Good luck!” With that, Korra was out the door and on the ferry crossing the bay.

* * *

Bolin stood at the dock waiting for Korra, flowers in hand. He was starting to get anxious because the picnic was already set up. He left Pabu “in charge” of the picnic, but in retrospect, that probably wasn’t a great idea. He looked down at the ground in thought but when high heels caught his eye, he slowly looked up, looking at every inch of the dress she was wearing until he finally caught her gaze. In his mind, he was in full panic mode.

_Oh my Spirits, she’s dressed so nicely and I dressed casually! Mako, you jerk! I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you and your craptastic advice!_

On the outside, he couldn’t help but stare at her. She looked gorgeous and he looked like a bum. “Spirits, Korra, you look like an angel. And you’re wearing green…” Korra was also freaking out.

_Oh no! He dressed casual! Asami didn’t tell me he was doing that! And he wore Water Tribe blue! Oh Spirits, why do you have it out for me?_

“You hate it, don’t you? I knew I shouldn’t have worn green, blue is way better for me..”

“No Korra! Green is amazing on you. You look like an earthbending goddess. Well, I mean, you are because you can earthbend and stuff, but still!” Bolin decided that he needed to shut his trap before it got worse for him. “Well Bolin, blue is sexy on you. You look pretty damn cute.” Now that the awkward tension had passed, Bolin handed her the flowers and took her hand. They started to walk down to the special spot on the beach when Bolin felt a water droplet on his face. Hmm.. must be the spray of the water. Nothing to worry about.

Oh, but it was something to worry about.

As soon as they even touched sand, it began to rain thick, heavy drops of water on them. Bolin freaked out and ran to where the picnic was placed. Not only was everything soaked, but Pabu walked over from behind the basket and had a big fat looking stomach. He ate most of the food Bolin had picked up and set so perfectly. He was pissed.

“Pabu! You ate our picnic! Now we don’t have food, the fireworks are probably cancelled, I look like a bucket of shit, and the one thing that is still amazing is the fact that Korra looks like a goddess.” Bolin was so angry that he picked up an enormous chunk of earth and flung it into the water. He walked away and stood under the dock, sinking down onto the sand with angry eyes full of tears. Korra ran over to where he was. She saw the extreme upset in his eyes and spoke to him softly.

“Bolin, you are so incredible. You set up everything and tried to make this date the most perfect it could be. So I dressed too fancy and you didn’t, so what Pabu ate our picnic, who cares?” Bolin looked up at her. “You forgot about the fireworks. They were the most important.” Korra looked deeply into his eyes and said, “There are always fireworks when I’m with you, Bolin.” He leaned in and kissed her passionately, feeling the fireworks she was talking about. Korra happily returned the kiss and when she pulled away, she gave him a beautiful smile. “Let’s go back to the island and we can listen to our radio soaps, ok?”

“Okay.” He got up and put his hand out to help her up. “Oh, and Korra?”

“Yes?”

He looked into her eyes. “I love you Korra. So much.”

“I love you too, Bolin.” She gave him one more kiss and they walked back to the dock, hand in hand, the earthbender wearing casual Water Tribe blue, and the waterbender wearing elegant Earth Kingdom green. 


End file.
